Nerve (Game)
NERVE is an online anonymous game of dares broadcast live, where Watchers pay to watch and Players play to win. About NERVE describes itself as a direct democracy, where Watchers decide dares for Players to complete; the two Players with the most Watchers by the end of regulation advance to the final round, where the winner takes all. Watchers can watch from anywhere, but they are encouraged film to live. Watchers must pay $19.99 to watch their favorite Players for twenty four hours. They can then pay further amounts of their choice to specific Players, if they wish to do so. Rules #All dares must be filmed on the player's phone. #There are only two ways to be eliminated: fail or bail a dare. #Snitches get stitches. Prisoners In the film, Prisoner is a third category of NERVE for Players who 'snitch' by alerting the police about NERVE. Prisoners have their lives, and their family's lives, controlled by the game; with the only way out being to win the final round. Dares Regulation Dares |-|Film= *Moon your entire school (completed by Sydney) *Eat dog food (completed by @art_thot69) *Jump of a cliff into the sea (completed by BlzFrstorm) *Skateboard whilst holding on to a police car (completed by Ty) *Let your dog lick peanut butter off your junk (completed by Ryan, put him in first place) *'Kiss a stranger for five seconds' for $100 (completed by Vee) *'Take her to the city' for $200 (completed by Ian) *'Go with him to the city' for $200 (completed by Vee) *'Try on this dress' for $500 (completed by Vee) *Pretend to fart on people (completed by Sydney) *Steal Vee and Ian's belongings (completed by Ty) *'Leave the store' for $2,500 (completed by Vee and Ian) *'to St. Marks' (completed by Ian/Vee) *'Let Ian choose your tattoo (must be bigger than a quarter)' for $5,000 (completed by Vee) *'Get to 60mph blindfolded' for $10,000 (completed by Ian/Vee) *Give Vee a blindfold (completed by Ty) *'Get Vee to fight with Sydney' (completed by Ian) *Cross a ten-story ladder (bailed by Sydney) *Jump over Subway tracks (failed by @Delete_Delany) *Jump through bonfire (failed by @_staino_) *Steal an officer's gun (failed by Casey) *Lie under a train (completed by Ty, put him in first place) *'Finish Sydney's dare' for $15,000 (completed by Vee, put her in first place) *'Climb the crane/hang for five seconds/hang with one hand' (completed by Ian, put him into the finals) |-|Book= Finals Dare |-|Film= *'Shoot your opponent' to win (failed by Vee, bailed by Ian and completed by Ty) |-|Book= Participants Players *Ian (@_IAN_) *Ty (@TYdontDY) *Sydney Sloane (@SYD_BABY_XO) *Vee Delmonico (@Vee_99) *Casey Neistat (Casey_Neistat) *Chloe Wise (@art_thot69) *Abigail *Ryan (r1n88) *Robbie (deceased) *(BlzFrstorm)) *(@Delete_Delany) *(@_staino_) Watchers *Tommy Mancuso (ANON 27543) *Liv Kurosawa *Wes *Azhar *Nancy Delmonico Gallery |-|Dares= Welcome_to_Nerve.gif Nerve.gif Dare_Complete.gif TYdontDY.gif BlzFrstorm.gif Casey_Neistat.gif Still 65.jpg Still 72.jpg Still 73.jpg Still 75.jpg Still 76.jpg Still 85.jpg Still 86.jpg Still 87.jpg Still 88.jpg Still 89.jpg Still 90.jpg Still 91.jpg Moon_Your_Entire_School_Dare.jpg Kiss_A_Stranger_Dare.jpg Streak_In_The_City_Dare.jpg Ink_Yourself_Dare.jpg |-|Participants= Player-_Vee.jpg Player-_Ian.jpg Player-_Sydney.jpg Player-_Ty.jpg Player-_Chloe.jpg Watcher-_Tommy.jpg Watcher-_Liv.jpg Watcher-_Azhar.jpg Category:Book Category:Film